Of Hearts and Nobodies
by Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Pre KH2. Olette is captured by the Organization in order in lure Roxas back. Will he rescue her or will somebody betray them to return her home?
1. Abduction

**Of Hearts and Nobodies**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 1

Olette stretched her arms out gleefully as she got off the school bus. "I can't believe school is actually over. I don't have to worry about pestering you guys to do your homework for three months. I can shop till I drop. Or we can go to the beach!" She told her companions—the Usual Spot kids—happily.

"That is… if we're not broke." Hayner added unenthusiastically.

"That is… if you don't spend it all pigging out on Sea Salt Ice Cream." Pence mocked, causing all of them to laugh—except for Hayner, who settled for a scowl.

"Hey! I practically pay for everyone's ice cream. So, don't be complaining." Hayner defended.

"Actually, I'm the one who pays for the ice cream. You're the one that buys it." Roxas pointed out, making Hayner scowl. Olette and Pence laughed again.

"Don't worry, Hayner. We just need to save enough money." Olette said optimistically.

"How're we going to do that?" Hayner asked.

"By doing a job, silly. I can work at the mall; Pence can take on the junior photographer job; and Roxas and you can participate in the Struggle tournament."

"Good idea, Lette." Hayner remarked favorably. "I'm going to _so _cream you, Roxas. I doubt you'll get past me."

"Is that so? Who was the one who won last year, huh?" Roxas asked.

Hayner frowned. "That was _last _year. This year will be different. I've been practicing every day. Just you wait—"

"We get the point, Hayner. Anyway, see you guys at the Usual Spot later?" Olette paused at the corner.

"Will do, Olette. See you." The three boys waved as Olette turned the corner onto Market Street where her home was located.

_11233… 11234… 11235—Aha, here we are, _Olette mentally counted the house numbers until she reached hers.

Olette walked up to the doorstep and took out a pair of keys. Just as she jammed the keys into the lock, she heard a crash. She looked around in surprise, trying to locate the sound. She checked the driveway and realized her parents weren't home. Market Street was deserted, except for her. _Could it be the crash is coming from inside?_

Olette unlocked the door and pushed it open. Then she hesitated. _Is this a good idea? Maybe I should—_another crash was heard. _There's no time. _She decided to, at least, look inside and see what was causing the crashes. _Who knows? I—It could be just a stray dog, _Olette thought lamely. She tried to rid herself of worry and muster up courage. She took a deep breath and stepped in cautiously.

Olette couldn't help but gasp when she saw the sight before her. Her house was in disarray. It looked as if a hurricane came by and swept everything out of place. Things littered the floor, furniture was tipped over, pictures hung at odd angles. _What happened here? _

Suddenly, a creature in a white cloak sprang at her. Olette screamed, alerting two other creatures of her presence. She grabbed a metal pipe from the ground and swiped at the creature. It went right through it. She dropped the pipe in shock and ran to the door. The creatures swiveled after her. She stood frozen in fear as the creatures inched toward her. _What… what are those things? _

Common sense finally took hold of Olette when the three creatures lunged toward her. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. The door creaked under the pressure of the collision. She backed away slowly, then ran down Market Street blindly, unsure of where to go or what to do.

She settled on dashing through Tram Common and into a hole in the wall, which led into the forest. She didn't want to put any other people in danger. Plus, the forest was dark and full of bushes and trees to hide in.

Olette chose a random bush and jumped in it, making sure she was fully covered. She would stay here until she determined it was safe. She had a strange feeling that she was still being pursued. It turned out she was right. Three black vortexes appeared in thin air, revealing the three white creatures from earlier. She held her breath, hoping she wouldn't be found. It appeared they were searching for something. _But what? What could they be searching for? It couldn't be me, could it? _

Olette bit her lip as one passed dangerously close to her. As if sensing her fear, the three surrounded the bush, waiting to ambush her. She knew she couldn't hide here for long. She knew they would find her eventually. Therefore, she scrambled out and sprinted to the exit. _Almost there! Just a few more— _She skidded to a halt as a creature slipped in front of her and made a grab for her. She leapt back… only to fall in a portal of darkness. Cleverly, another creature had opened a vortex behind her.

Olette shrieked from the top of her lungs, hoping that someone would hear her. But she knew it was unlikely, being in the middle of a forest. She struggled as the darkness swirled around her. Her pleads for help were stifled as darkness filled her lungs. She choked on the black substance as it began to cut off her oxygen supply. Ultimately she passed out. _Roxas, Hayner, Pence…_


	2. Organization

**Of Hearts and Nobodies**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Stupid Dusks did something right for once…"

"You should be talking, Mr. Wrong Guy for the Job."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it sounds like. If you got your way, you'd flood it with those idiotic water clones."

"Hey! They're not idiotic! Besides—" 

"—shush, she's waking up."

Olette groaned, her head ached and she felt nauseous. She forced her eyes open and saw nothing but darkness. In a moment, her eyes focused on a flame that appeared out of nowhere. It rested on a palm of a person, whose full face she couldn't see. The bottom half held a mischievous smirk. There was another black cloaked figure with a silly grin on his face.

"Hello, sweetheart. How're you doing?" The man with a flame on his palm said suavely, obviously trying to hit on her.

"W—who are you?" Olette asked, attempting to be steady. But her voice quivered with trepidation. _What's going on here? Is this a nightmare or reality?_

"The name's Axel. The dope next to me is Demyx." The man known as Demyx pouted childishly, reminding her of Roxas. "Got it—"

"—memorized. Honestly, Axel, don't you ever get tired of saying that?" Demyx interjected.

"It's better than saying: Boy, did they pick the wrong guy for this job." The man known as Axel said. He was annoyed that his catch line was interrupted.

"I don't say that all the time." The man whined.

While the two were bickering over frivolities, Olette tried to escape from the door she spotted while scanning the room. She half stumbled, half ran to it and attempted to turn the knob. When her hands touched the wall, she found out that the door wasn't real. _You've got to be kidding me. A door that's painted on the wall. What kind of nightmare is this? _

"Where do you think you're going, princess?" Axel inquired. "There are no doors on The World that Never Was. Commit it to memory."

"T—the World that Never Was?" Olette repeated. _Does that mean I'm on a different planet? _She looked out the window to see black and white buildings below a starless sky. The monotone scenery seemed dreary and dismal.

"In case you didn't know, you're not in Kansas anymore." Demyx chuckled at his own joke. Nobody laughed. No pun intended.

"You mean I'm not in Twilight Town anymore." Olette clearly knew what Demyx meant, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"Bingo! Give the girl a prize." Axel wisecracked.

"This is just a dream. I'll wake up and be with Roxas, Hayner, and Pence at the Usual Spot." Olette chanted over and over in her head, not wanting to accept what the two men told her.

"This isn't a dream. This is reality." Axel snorted, his humor subsiding at the mention of his ex-best friend.

"You've been abducted by Organization XIII—that's us, by the way." Demyx added with a cheeky grin as if all of this was a gag.

Olette was bold enough to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind. "W—what do you guys want with me?"

"Nothing really. We're just using you as bait to get my best friend back." Axel informed casually.

"A—and just who's your best friend?" Olette asked.

"Roxas, the keyblade master's Nobody." Demyx responded.

"Roxas!" Olette shouted in shock. "Why would you want him?"

"Because he used to be part of—mph!" Demyx's voice became muffled when Axel clamped his hand over his yapper. "I think that's enough spilling, blabbermouth."

By magical means, Axel opened up a portal of darkness and shoved Demyx into it. Before taking his leave, he waved goodbye. "We'll check up on you later. So, be a good girl, Letty." When the duo left, the light returned to the room.

Olette's jaw dropped as the vortex disappeared. She sunk to her knees slowly in incredulity. She couldn't believe—wouldn't believe that all of this was happening. Being the optimistic realist she was; she knew there had to be a rational explanation for this. There was always a rational explanation for things. Wasn't there?

_Do my parents and friends know I'm gone—How are Roxas and I involved in all this—What did Axel mean by bait—Who are Axel and Demyx really—What is Organization XIII—What did Demyx mean by the keyblade master's Nobody—Who is the keyblade master—What is a Nobody—How can they open those portals—Are they related to those white creatures that attacked me earlier? _

The rush of the brunette's questions and the bright, white walls of this room made her head spin. Eventually, the trauma caused her to collapse on the floor.


	3. Journal

**Of Hearts and Nobodies**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 3

Hours after she passed out, Olette woke up. She tried every method in the book to make sure she was awake. They all worked. She felt pain shoot through her arm when she pinched herself. Without a doubt, everything that happened yesterday was real.

_I have to find a way out of here. Who knows what this Organization plans on doing with me. I have to warn Roxas as well. _

Olette took a moment to observe the room she was held captive in. It was simply furnished with a bed and a night table. There were three painted doors. There was the one she attempted to escape through, and two others that presumably led to a bathroom and closet via portal. Though, knowing this place, they could've led anywhere.

The brunette walked over to the window. As she peered out, she gasped. She was several stories up. There was no way to escape through the window. Apparently, her kidnappers planned out the location of her prison.

Olette rummaged around the night table drawers, looking for something that could aid her getaway. Sighing, she found nothing… except a small, black journal labeled: Number XIII.

_Number XIII? That's like Organization XIII! Maybe this journal has information about my captors._

The brunette opened the hardback journal to the first page.

_Superior says that keeping a journal is what somebodies do to express their feeling in writing. Ironic. Given that fact that he constantly preaches to us about how Nobodies don't have hearts and feelings. All we have is a mind to think and plan. Nothing else. In his defense, he says that if we act like somebodies maybe we'll become somebodies. _

_I doubt that. _

_Anyway, I should start by introducing myself. My name is Roxas. I am called Number XIII by Xemnas, Number I of the Organization. The others refer to him as the Superior. As a sign of respect, I suppose. I know nothing of my past—no—my somebody's past. Superior found me on a world named Hollow Bastion. _

_That is the place where my somebody lost his heart. _

_Yet, he is still living. That's all Superior told me to quench my desire for knowing my somebody's identity. I think he knows more than he lets on._

_I won't say anymore lest someone discover this journal. _

_On to more general things, the members of the Organization I have met so far are Xemnas, Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar. The others Superior mentioned are Larxene, Lexaeus, Luxord, Marluxia, Saix, Vexen, Xaldin, and Zexion. I have yet to become acquainted with them. Axel said quote, "Believe me. You don't want to meet them. It's best you stick with me and Demyx."_

_I could care less either way. However, I can't exactly get rid of them. I need them to help me get around this freaky castle. Not to mention I'm still getting the hang of teleporting. _

Before Olette had the chance to read anymore of the journey entry, a portal opened at the entrance of the room. Olette gasped and quickly threw Roxas' journal in the drawer and shut it. She stood up and put her hands behind her back, biting her lip nervously.

"Hey, there. Looks like you woke up. Remember me, right?" A boy with a blonde mullet asked with an expectant grin.

"Um…" Olette had never seen any of the members without their hood on. So, she based her assumption on his voice. "Demyx?"

"You remembered!" Demyx got some childish delight from her remembrance of his name. "Anyway, I thought your clothes looked kind of dirty… so, I decided to bring you a cloak." He handed her the trademark Organization XIII cloak.

"This doesn't mean I'm a member, does it?" Olette asked cautiously.

Demyx laughed. "No, no. Of course not. It's just that we don't have anything else. Sorry if it doesn't meet your standards…"

"I don't mind." Olette said.

_I'm your prisoner, remember? Does it matter what I think? _

"You've been here for some time… so, are you hungry?" Demyx asked.

Olette's stomach answered, causing her to blush. Demyx chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." Then he opened another portal. "Be right back."

The brunette watched him disappear in the vortex of darkness. She pondered jumping in afterwards.

_But what good would that do? Most likely I would wind up in the kitchen. If this is a different world, I would need a gummi ship to get off the planet. I don't even know the way; much less the distance away The World That Never Was is from Twilight Town. At least, they're treating me well enough. _

Then Olette recalled the journal…

_Is the Roxas I know the same as the Roxas who wrote that entry? It's possible, since the Organization is using me to lure Roxas to them. But my Roxas can't be a Nobody. He may seem the serious and silent type, but he has feelings!_

_What about the time he laughed? Or the time he looked bummed out after losing the Struggle tournament? Or the time he looked ticked off when Seifer insulted us? Or… when he hugged me on the last day of school. I heard his heartbeat! _

_Or was it my own?_


	4. Demyx

**Of Hearts and Nobodies**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Here you go. It's not much, but I don't have a lot of money on my hands." Demyx smiled sheepishly, handing her the infamous Sea Salt ice cream bar.

Although, Olette was ravenous, she took the ice cream bar cautiously. She examined the wrapper as she slid it off the dessert. In black print, it read: manufactured in Twilight Town. She took a hesitant lick of the blue popsicle. It tasted normal enough. She took a few more licks and decided it was safe to eat.

_Twilight Town… I wonder if Roxas and the others have discovered I was missing. _

"Uh…" Demyx cleared his throat, getting Olette's attention. "Sorry for freaking you out yesterday. It must've been scary being captured by Dusks—the creatures in white—and all."

_Scary is an understatement. _

Olette decided to ask him a few questions. He appeared to be harmless, and it was kind of him to be thinking of her.

_Appearances can be deceiving. Not to mention it could've been the Superior's orders. _

"Um…" Demyx looked at her patiently, waiting for her to continue. "Demyx, what exactly are Nobodies?"

Demyx thought this over for a while. Nobodies were hard to explain really. "Xemnas, our superior, says we're beings—or rather non-existent beings—that have no hearts and feelings."

"How is it possible not to exist? Aren't you right in front of me?" Olette asked perplexed.

"Well… I think Superior means that we aren't supposed to exist." Demyx clarified with doubt in his mind.

"What does he mean by that?" Olette inquired.

"Nobodies are formed when a person of a strong heart becomes a Heartless." Demyx explained.

"Heartless?" Olette echoed. "Are those beings without hearts too?"

"Yup, as the name suggests. Except they act on instinct. Nobodies have minds to think and plan." Demyx added.

"But you were just smiling a minute ago. I thought you said Nobodies don't have feelings." Olette pointed out.

"We remember what it was like to feel and how to react to certain things." Demyx was surprised at how observant Olette was.

Olette was quiet for a moment, mulling over the thoughts in her head. Suddenly, Demyx spoke up.

"But, you know—don't tell Superior I said this—I think Nobodies do have hearts. Maybe they're just dormant, waiting for exposure to human feelings." He paused, considering what he had said. "I must sound silly, huh?"

Olette shook her head and chuckled. "Not really."

Secretly, she wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that Roxas had a heart. Even if it was a dormant one. It was hard to believe that her friend was a Nobody. But that would explain why he was distant at times. He had a quiet, impassive disposition. But he laughed at a good joke or when he was happy. When he was with her.

Olette hated to admit it, but she had begun to develop a crush on Roxas. Though, she would never tell him that. For fear of ruining their friendship. Not just theirs—but possibly the other boys, as well.

On the way to the Usual Spot, one day, she overheard a conversation between Roxas and Hayner. Hayner told Roxas that he secretly liked Olette. Roxas said nothing, but curiosity got the best of Olette when she peeked through the curtain to see his reaction. There was a look of shock and another indescribable emotion on his face. Disappointment, perhaps?

Either way, since that day, Olette decided not to tell Roxas her feelings. She ignored the screams of protest from her heart and acknowledged the rationalization of her mind. That was the difference between her and other girls. They listened to their hearts rather than their head. She was down to earth while most had their heads in the clouds.

Suddenly, a portal opened up, alerting the two of another presence.


	5. Believe

**Of Hearts and Nobodies**

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Yo." Axel greeted halfheartedly when he spotted Demyx and Olette. His eyes narrowed when he noticed what she was wearing. "Whoa, why is she wearing that?" he questioned, glaring at Demyx.

For some reason, Demyx didn't seem surprised at Axel's reaction. "Her clothes were dirty, so I decided to let her borrow a cloak."

_Why is he defensive all of a sudden? _Olette thought, switching her gaze from the redhead to the blonde. _Does he know the reason?_

"Why didn't you just go to her house and pick up some then?" Axel asked. _When she wears that cloak, it looks like… she's replacing Roxas._

Demyx blinked. _Why didn't I think of that? _However, he wasn't going to admit that it didn't occur to him. "Her house is probably packed with the police."

"It's not like you were going to go, 'Hey, I'm the one who kidnapped the girl!'" Axel groaned. _Sometimes I wonder why Xemnas recruited him. _

"Did you just come here to insult my intelligence?" Demyx inquired.

"No, I was going to check up on Letty," he answered, gesturing towards Olette. "But it looks like you beat me to it."

_Why does he call me that? _She thought with a tinge of annoyance.

"What's with your attitude? Were you spying on Roxas again?" Demyx asked.

"What's wrong with checking up on my best friend?" Axel questioned, then he turned to Olette with fire in his eyes. "Or should I say he _was_ my best friend until you brats turned him into a complete sap."

"How dare you insult my friends?" She defended, getting fed up with the selfish and arrogant redhead. _He doesn't even know them. _

"Xemnas said not to interfere with Roxas until the time is right." Demyx pointed out.

_Xemnas said this. Xemnas said that. Who cares what he said? There's no point being here without Roxas_, Axel thought bitterly.

"What are you going to do with him?" Olette questioned.

"Know your place, prisoner!" Axel snapped. The demeanor before he met Sora's Nobody was beginning to show.

"I have a right to know. I'm his friend—prisoner or not." She said firmly. _I may be a prisoner, but that doesn't mean I have to behave like one. _Olette thought defiantly.

"Throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to help, Axel." Demyx said. "You have to be patient."

"How can I possibly throw a temper tantrum? Nobodies. Don't. Have. Feelings. Got it through your thick skull?" Axel questioned heatedly.

Demyx cowered back a bit, but held his ground. "Y—you're wrong."

"There's no point trying to talk sense into idiots like you." Axel sighed irritably. A moment later, he was swallowed into a portal of darkness.

After Axel left, Olette gave Demyx a look of concern. She knew she shouldn't be worried about her kidnappers, but she believed that there was something different about Demyx. He wasn't hostile as she believed he would be. He gave her the impression of being naive and innocent. She felt like she could trust him—not completely but to some extent.

"Who am I kidding?" Demyx suddenly muttered, breaking her train of thought. He brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "Nobodies don't really have hearts, do they?"

"I believe they do." The brunette replied, surprising the blonde. He didn't think she would respond to his rhetorical question. Much less, disagree with him.

"Why?" He questioned, straightening a bit. Secretly, he was thrilled that she sided with him. Or he would've been if he had a heart…

"Well, Roxas has a heart; I'm sure of it. He shows emotions such as happiness, sadness, and anger." She explained, smiling at the good times and Usual Spot kids had. "When he and Hayner struggle with the town's self-appointed disciplinarian, Seifer, they complain of the pain from cuts and bruises." She frowned, remembering how much she disliked it when they turned a perfectly good sport into a brawl.

Demyx managed to catch himself before he blurted out top-secret information again. He already spilled plenty when he had first met the girl. However, he found it fascinating that Roxas was able to express his feelings. _Maybe it's from spending time with Somebodies. Or he's blissfully unaware that he's a Nobody, _he thought, slightly envious of the fact.

"Still, why would no one else believe me?" Demyx inquired, unable to raise his spirits.

"Do you have any proof?" Olette asked.

"No…" Demyx admitted. "It's hard to explain, but I just know it."

Olette wasn't sure what to say. Nobodies were more complex than she thought. "Just keep believing. If you try hard enough, you'll find the answer." she said.

"You think so?" He questioned skeptically.

"I know so." Olette confirmed.

Demyx paused as he took in the advice. Olette almost giggled. She could only imagine what he must be mulling over. Not only that, but she couldn't help but think how cute his he looked when he was thinking.

"Uh… Olette?" He said after a moment, unaccustomed to addressing girls.

"Yes?" She answered politely.

"Um… thanks." Demyx said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, reminding her of a certain Nobody. Before Olette could ask what for, he continued. "I can see why Roxas took a liking to you." He chuckled when she gave him a confused look. Then he disappeared into a vortex of darkness.

_Thanks to you, I think I've found the answer_.


	6. Twilight

**Of Hearts and Nobodies **

_Shizuka Usagi _

* * *

Chapter 6 

"Where the heck could Olette be?" Hayner shouted. Frustration was wearing down his patience. "She's been missing for a week."

"Hayner, calm down. We're all worried. We just need to keep looking," Pence, the voice of reason, reassured.

"But we have been looking—for seven freaking days! We searched the whole town, her parents don't know, and she didn't check in at the station. She couldn't have left Twilight, could she…?" Hayner finished quietly.

Pence plopped on the Usual Spot couch wearily. "You don't think she was kidnapped, do you?" he asked, voicing the notion none of them wanted to believe.

"Dunno," Hayner sighed, defeated. Had it been a few days earlier, he would have reprimanded Pence for saying such a thing. But now, anything was possible.

"What should we do, Hayner? Roxas?" Pence inquired, looking from one blonde to the other. Strangely, Roxas had been silent for the entire day. He hadn't spoken a word; he just stared blankly at the floor. He assumed his behavior was caused by the disappearance of a close friend. Still, Pence found it peculiar that he didn't contribute to the conversation.

It had been chaos in Twilight Town ever since Olette went missing. A lost teen wouldn't cause such an uproar in the big city, but Twilight was a small town containing a small population. Everyone knew everyone else. To have one person missing was like having a celebrity missing. Even the disciplinarians, Seifer and his crew, were assisting in the search for the brunette.

The Usual Spot kids didn't think she ran away. She seemed perfectly fine the week before. Nothing out of the ordinary. So, they assumed she was abducted. But that seemed like an unlikely prospect as well. Who would want to kidnap her and what for? As far as they knew, no one had a particularly bad grudge against her. Olette's case was a baffling one indeed…

"As far as I know, we did everything we could do," Hayner said sullenly.

"There was one place we didn't check," Roxas stated suddenly, making the two boys jump.

"And where would that be?" Hayner questioned.

"The mansion," Roxas responded.

"The mansion? But that place has been vacant for years," Pence replied.

"Exactly. Isn't that the kind of place someone would go into hiding?" Roxas asked.

"I guess… but we can't go marching into unknown territory. It could be dangerous," Pence informed.

"You're not chickening out are you, Pence?" Hayner inquired. "Remember the promise we made? We said we wouldn't back out no matter what."

"Of course not! I just don't think we should go unprepared. We can't find Olette if something happens to us," Pence defended.

"Point taken. There will be some risks. But we're going to have to take a chance," Roxas declared, determined.

"Roxas is right. If we don't act now, who knows what will happen to Olette," Hayner added.

"Alright, I'm in." Pence stuck his hand out, and Hayner and Roxas placed theirs on top.

"How should we prepare ourselves, Pence?" Roxas questioned, removing his hand.

"Well, those might come in handy," he said, gesturing toward their struggle bats. "And some potions from the general store."

"We don't have time," Hayner insisted, his impatience kicking in again. "Just take the bats and go."

"But what if we run into trouble?" Pence asked.

"If things get too rough, we'll come back," Roxas responded.

The brunet was reluctant to leave without taking precautions. After all, Hayner was known to act before thinking. However, by the unwavering resolution in Roxas' eyes, Pence had the feeling what the blonde felt for Olette was more than friendship. He cared deeply about Olette as well but in a brotherly way. Even so, he had made a promise, and he didn't plan on breaking it.

"You coming, Pence?" Hayner inquired, waiting until he made a decision.

Pence gathered his courage and grabbed a struggle bat. "Yeah, let's go," he answered, going after the blondes.

Following their departure, a tall, cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. "Looks like he cares about her more than I thought," the man mused. "In spite of this, I can't let him go into the mansion. We wouldn't want him to find his Other now, would we?" he questioned rhetorically before slipping into the darkness.


	7. Faint

**Of Hearts and Nobodies **

_Shizuka Usagi_

* * *

Chapter 7

"You ready yet, Pence?" Hayner asked irritably, tapping his foot. A scowl was etched on his duck like features, reminding Roxas of someone he couldn't quite place a finger on. For some reason, a talking duck with blue clothes came to mind. This was odd, since he had never met a talking duck before.

"Yeah, just about." Roxas heard Pence say, shuffling over to the blondes with a bag of potions. "I was thinking we could also get—"

"We're not on a shopping spree," Hayner said sharply. "We're on a rescue mission. We don't have time to waste."

"For your information, I'm not wasting time. I'm gathering supplies. What if one of us gets hurt?" Pence inquired agitatedly.

"Guys, quit it. We don't have time for fighting either. Let's finish up and head into the forest. Remember Olette may be in danger," Roxas informed, bringing them back to reality.

"Besides, it's not like we're out camping. We'll check the mansion for signs of her, then call for back up if need be," Hayner added.

"You're right, Roxas. Sorry," Pence apologized sheepishly. "Potions should be fine for now."

Roxas nodded and gave a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine. Hayner and I are Struggle Champions. You have nothing to worry about."

"Right… I guess Olette is starting to rub off on me," Pence mused softly.

The mention of the brunette reminded them of their resolve. Without another word, the daring trio advanced into the forest.

—

Presently, Olette was lying on the king-sized bed in her room. Feeling a tingling sensation in her nasal passage, she let out a sneeze. As weary as she was, sleep continued to elude her.

She had been held captive for approximately a week. During that time, she was provided an ample amount of food and water. Demyx, who she assumed was in charge of her, created a temporary portal in front of the bathroom 'door' for her personal use. However, she was rarely visited by the other Organization members.

The brunette's vivid, emerald eyes were beginning to dull, and her skin was paling. The World that Never Was, she concluded, was not suitable for human life. She wasn't even sure what the air she breathed consisted of. The last time she checked, oxygen and carbon dioxide shouldn't burn up your respiratory system.

Worst of all was the general despair and hopelessness the atmosphere gave off. The usual optimism and cheerfulness of her thoughts were now stifled by pessimism and sadness. She began to become concerned about her state of being. How long would she last if her health was already failing?

At the sound of space ripping open, she sat up straightaway. A small spark of hope lit up within. If it was Demyx, then maybe she would be able to convince him to set her free.

Her spirits fell when a shock of spiky hair came into vision. Axel. If anything, he would probably be pleased at the sight of her distress.

In all his redheaded glory, Number VIII appeared with a smug look on his face. For a split second, she thought she saw surprise briefly flicker on his features before returning to his usual state.

"You're looking well," he taunted sarcastically, running his eyes over her emaciated form.

Olette's patience had long since worn out. "You're despicable," she spat out. Her hands gripped the edges of the bed.

Axel chuckled harshly. "I see your stubborn steak hasn't faded unlike the rest of you."

She struggled to keep her composure. For some reason, he was the only person who ever managed to grate on her nerves. "I can't believe Roxas was once acquainted with the likes of you," she muttered under her breath.

The redhead scowled almost immediately. "You best learn to hold that tongue of yours, Letty."

As Olette discovered, Roxas really was his weak point. Axel did his best to hide himself under his cool demeanor, but there was no denying that there used to be a strong bond between him and his ex-best friend.

Calming herself, the brunette decided it was best to avoid the topic at hand. She couldn't afford to make herself further foes with her captors. "Why are you here?" she inquired quietly.

"I came here to inform you that Xemnas requests your presence. I will be accompanying you to the conference room," he stated stiffly.

"Xemnas?" Olette repeated, racking her memory for the name.

"The Superior. The head honcho of the Organization. Want me to spell it out to you?"

"No thanks," she declined flatly.

"We leave in an hour. We have to wait until the bloke comes back with your clothes. Xemnas wouldn't want you wearing _that_." Axel made a disgusted gesture towards her Organization getup.

_That's right… this is Roxas' outfit_, Olette thought, remembering Axel's first reaction towards it. She half wondered if it was his decision to change clothes or the Superiors.

The brunette also pondered Demyx's method to launder her clothes. It was not a difficult task, but she doubted that there were any washing machines on The World that Never Was. A while back Axel had mentioned that Demyx had water clones. Because of that, she pictured the Melodious Nocturne ordering clones of himself to wash her attire. Were the circumstances not so serious, she would have laughed.

_Speaking of water clones… what were these nobodies exactly? They're definitely not human. How could a living thing have power over the forces of nature? _Even after spending seven days on the unpleasant planet, there was little she knew about her kidnappers.

What worried her more was the situation back in Twilight Town. She could easily imagine everyone running around like a flock of frantic chickens. It wasn't every day someone mysteriously disappeared from such a small place. And since it was so sparsely populated, the citizens were quite close to each other. Practically everybody knew the Sea Salt Ice Cream Girl down the street and—

Olette paused to regain her composure. She refused to let one tear fall, especially in Axel's presence. Much to her dismay, her eyes watered at the thought of her poor mother worrying sick over her. Not to mention, Pence, Hayner, and Roxas.

She covered up her escaping sob as a rolling cough. The redhead spared her a glance.

"Got a cold?" he asked casually.

The brunette frowned at his feet, not willing to meet his gaze. She found it distasteful that his voice almost always dripped of sarcasm.

Axel leaned against the wall. Sensing the darkness in her heart, he spoke. It bothered him to see her break down so easily. Not because he cared about her, but because she was having side effects. If Roxas came to rescue her, would he suffer the same way? _No, that's crazy. He's a nobody; he can't feel anything… right? _"Hey, take it easy. As long as you're a good girl, maybe Xemnas will let you go early."

At the mention of release, Olette's eyes shot up. "Why are you keeping me confined in the first place?"

The redhead sighed exasperatedly. "Didn't Demyx already tell you before? You're bait to lure a certain someone back."

"Roxas… what connection does he have to the Organization? He's not affiliated with you guys, is he?" she questioned.

His initial reaction was to say "it's not any of your business, is it?' However, he knew she would respond with, 'he's my friend; he is my business,' or something along the lines of that. "What difference does it make to you? Besides the fact that he is your… friend."

Olette had to think this over for a moment. "Roxas means a lot to me. He's as close to me as my family. Don't you care about anybody? Why don't you understand?"

"Hah. I can say the same for you, my dear. As I've said for the last hundred times, nobodies do not have hearts."

"Did you at some point?" The brunette replied right away.

Before Axel could retort, a portal of darkness opened up, revealing Demyx holding her neatly folded clothes. "Here are your clothes, Olette. Nice and clean." Beaming at his accomplishment, the blonde presented the bundle to Olette.

"Thanks, Demyx," Olette expressed her appreciation politely.

"No problem. It was an easy job, considering the water clones did all the work." he smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, alright. Now go get dressed. I have other things to attend to." Axel soured immediately, sounding like an impatient parent.

"Other things to attend to," Demyx reiterated. "You wouldn't be talking about Roxas, would you?"

Instantly, silence followed. The blonde and brunette waited expectantly for him to respond.

"That's none of your business," the redhead snapped.

"The Superior told you not to—"

"I could care less what he has to say," he interrupted Demyx.

Suspiciously, Olette advanced toward Axel. "What are you going to do to Ro—" Suddenly, she started to swerve haphazardly. After smashing into Axel, she collapsed. Her sight faltered then she lost consciousness.

In a flash, the blonde was at her side. "Olette!"

"Shut up!" the redhead hissed lowly as if the walls had ears.

"This is bad. If Xemnas finds out she fainted…" Demyx trailed off frantically.

Ignoring him, Axel knelt and removed his glove. He gingerly touched her forehead; it was warm to the touch and slick with sweat. Grimacing, he wiped his hand on his cloak and placed it back into his glove. He lifted Olette and dropped her on Demyx's lap.

"H-hey what am I supposed to do?" he protested.

"Take care of her. What else? Isn't that your job?" The redhead stood up and opened a portal of darkness. As he was about to step in, the blonde whined again.

"Wait! You can't just leave. If Olette doesn't wake up soon, we're both in trouble."

Paying no heed to his warning, he departed. His last words echoed throughout the room.

"We? You mean you. I'm not getting involved in this mess."


	8. Xemnas

**Of Hearts and Nobodies **

_Shizuka Usagi _

* * *

Chapter 8 

When Olette awoke, she was in the same dreary room she was to begin with. The unpleasant sight of the bare ceiling met her eyes the moment she cracked them open. She groaned and shifted to the side, suddenly meeting face to face with Demyx's peaceful, sleeping one.

Startled, she sat up and moved away, putting some distance between them. Even if he was the friendlier of the two of her captors (the ones she were familiar with, anyway), it didn't change the fact that she was still his hostage.

Her movement, accompanied by an inopportune sneeze, caused him to stir. He pushed his slouched form off the bed and sat upright in the chair next to the nightstand. After stretching and wiping his eyes, he directed his innocent, aquamarine gaze towards her.

"Good afternoon," he greeted, his voice free of drowsiness. "How was your nap?"

Olette gave him a confused look. "Good afternoon?" Her biological clock always woke her up at the crack of dawn.

Grinning, he told her, "Technically, I should say 'good evening,' but that wouldn't sound right in context, would it?"

"I slept the whole day?" She mumbled, surprised. She wasn't one to oversleep even during summer vacation. There were always chores to be done that her busy parents overlooked. Not to mention the summer jobs and school assignments she had.

Demyx's grin faded into a worried frown. "You fainted this morning, remember?"

Olette blinked, and then scrunched her forehead in concentration, trying to recall what happened that morning. She remembered lying in bed for hours, contemplating her state of health. Around noon, Axel appeared to antagonize her. Then Demyx interrupted their heated argument with her garments… It must have been after those events that she passed out.

"You okay, Olette?" he questioned, concerned.

Before she could reply, he took off his glove and placed his hand on her forehead, mimicking Axel's actions from earlier. She froze and stared at him wide eyed.

"That's good. It looks like your fever went down," Demyx said, feeling her slightly warm and dry skin.

Olette marveled at the texture of his hand. It was cool and somewhat clammy, like how skin felt after a cold shower or dip in the pool.

It had been a long time since Demyx remembered the feel of human skin. Touching Olette's forehead, brought back memories of his past life—his somebody's life—when his mother used to care for him when he was young and take his temperature this way.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when he removed his hand. Something as simple as a touch reminded her that she had little idea who and what her captors were. They were not to be taken lightly, seeing as they could burn her to a crisp or drown her to death, at the very least.

She had yet to see what the others were capable of… not that she was eager to find out.

"Now that you're alright, you should change back into your old clothes. You have to meet the Superior soon," Demyx informed, standing up.

A shutter ran down Olette's spine. The very thought terrified her, and she hadn't even met him yet. All she knew was that his name was Xemnas, and he was the leader of the so-called Organization. He was called 'the Superior' by the other members, implying reverence or fear… most likely the latter.

The blonde watched her struggle with her darkness helplessly. Too bad he could only sense her darkness… not heal it.

The brunette noticed her clothes on the nightstand and hugged them to her chest. They were the only familiar and not frightening things in the World that Never Was.

—

The Organization's meeting room was in stark contrast to her cell. The walls, for one, were white washed to the point they were blinding. She had to squint in order to adjust to the considerable change in light as she examined the alien place. Arranged in a circle, there were thirteen chairs towering above her.

—And there he was Xemnas, the Superior, seated in the central throne, observing her calmly.

Even though she was never given a physical description of him, she immediately realized it couldn't be anyone other than the silver haired man. His presence radiated an almost regal authority. As if probing her very soul, his orange orbs locked onto hers. She froze to the spot.

She hoped that she was still dreaming. This place. These people. It all just seemed utterly impossible to exist.

"Welcome to the World that Never Was… Miss Olette." Xemnas acknowledged, gracing his lips with a faint smile. Although, Olette knew that if he could feel, he certainly wouldn't be feeling hospitable.

The brunette stared back speechless. She could've said, 'Thank you,' but she definitely wasn't feeling grateful. She was aware of the fact that he wanted to use her in some diabolical scheme to 'bring back' her dear friend, Roxas.

And Olette wasn't going to stand for that. Not if she could help it. However, deep in the crevasses of her mind, she realized that there wasn't anything she could do to stop him.

Not alone, anyway. She stole a look at the blonde beside her. Then, shaking her head, she wondered why she temporarily thought of him as an ally. This morning she certainly hadn't.

In any case, neither was Xemnas. She finally focused her attention towards the three other members, suddenly conscious of their curious stares. The trio was predictably adorned in the traditional Organization garb, but they were all hoodless. She figured this was because they didn't want her to feel too wary of their hidden exteriors.

Too bad they didn't account for their eyes burning holes into her.

But she bet it wasn't everyday when a human came to 'visit' them. Especially since humans possessed something they so desperately desired.

Hearts.

Because of her silence, Xemnas inquired, "Has Number IX been treating you accordingly?" Briefly, he switched his gaze from Olette to Demyx.

Olette supposed he was making small talk to make her more at ease. Not that it was working. "Y-yes."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, he addressed Demyx, "By the way, Number IX, would you happen to know the whereabouts of Number VIII?"

"I'm afraid not, Superior, sir," he answered, looking down at his heels.

"I see. Number VIII has been absent from our meetings as of late," Xemnas said almost to himself. Although, the tone was light, there was a trace of suspicion in his voice.

Olette noticed with a strange twinge of annoyance that he referred to the members by number. As if they were electronic models or something. While they didn't have hearts, they did have minds. If they wished to be more human, shouldn't they address themselves by name?

"In any case, Miss Olette, I am sure you are wondering why you are here," Xemnas began, bringing the subject back to her.

"Yes, I am, sir," she responded, a bit curtly.

"I am terribly sorry that we had to take you away like this"—his expression made it clear he wasn't—"However, if you are willing to cooperate, I assure you that we will return you safe and sound."

"What about Roxas?" Olette quickly retorted, followed by a pregnant pause. The other members exchanged glances.

"Number XIII will be staying with us for a while," Xemnas stated, placing emphasis on the term 'Number XIII,' stressing his former affiliation and obligation to them.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Roxas leave you guys in the first place? I'm sure he had good—"

Xemnas interrupted, "Number XIII needs to be reminded of his place and the reason we created this organization."

"And that would be…?" she trailed off.

"What did Number IX tell you about the Organization XIII thus far?" In other words, Xemnas was asking her how much she knew. And if Demyx would need a talking to, judging by the look on his face. Suddenly, Olette felt a need to defend him. For her sake or his, she wasn't sure. But if she didn't think fast, he would be inevitably be punished.

"He just told me that Roxas was a former member of this Organization, and that you guys were trying to recruit him again," Olette explained, trying to make it clear that she knew as little as possible.

"Is that so?" Xemnas replied skeptically. "Well then, I believe you know my request. I will allow you some time to think it over." Turning to Demyx, he commanded, "Number IX, please return Miss Olette to her quarters."

"Yessir." he complied, grabbing her hand. "Let's go, Olette." He opened a portal of darkness and guided her in.


	9. Axel

**Of Hearts and Nobodies **

_Shizuka Usagi _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9 

"She's a curious one. Willing to gamble her freedom for a friend? How romantic."

"If you ask me, she knows more than she lets on. Shall I teach Demyx a lesson?"

"No, we must be patient. If we harm Number IX, she will never help us willingly."

"Can't we just force her?"

"The less of a grudge member XIII has against us, the better."

"He has a point. If he harbors a grudge against us, it will be difficult to put the most important piece into play."

"Anyway, where's Axel? That hot head might be messing things up."

"Saix should be keeping an eye on him. I recall the two were quite close. Axel is our best chance of keeping him here when we release the girl."

"Release the girl? Darn. Would've been nice to have a pet."

"We can't have her interfering with our plans. She may convince some of us to leave us, as well."

"Demyx seems quite fond of her, doesn't he?"

"We should make sure this attraction doesn't lead anywhere. Or else we may lose another of our pawns."

—

Demyx, still holding Olette's hand, steered her to the bed and sat down. She shook her head, trying to clear it from the wooziness of teleporting. She struggled to make sense of the snippets of the conversation she had with Xemnas swirling around her head.

"You still dizzy?" Demyx asked and chuckled when Olette groaned. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. Roxas had the same problem when he first came."

"Why did Roxas join in the first place?" she inquired quietly, picturing the serious blonde in her mind.

"Sorry, no can tell. Xemnas seems miffed at me enough," he cringed at the thought of the Superior torturing him.

"Please, Demyx. I have to know. I'm involved in all this too," she pleaded. Her voice was woven with her previous weariness, making her seem wholly pitiful.

"Olette…" he sighed, staring into her sad green eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you this much. He joined for the same reason all of us did. To obtain a heart."

"How do you plan on obtaining a heart?" she voiced the strange notion. People were born with hearts. You couldn't just make them.

"That's more than you need to know, dear," he placed a finger on her lips before she could protest. "Try to cooperate and you'll be home before you know it."

"But Roxas won't, will he? The commotion in Twilight Town will never be put to rest," she sniffed hopelessly, and put her head in her hands.

He patted her back, unsure of what to say. He hated to see her like this, but there was nothing he could do. Sure, he could take her home; however, it would be at the expense of his existence. Besides, they could easily recapture her, and the second time there would be no mercy. He could only hope that she would be set free safely.

—

"Found anything?" Hayner shouted.

"Not yet," Roxas and Pence shouted back.

The threesome had split to search the forest for any clues of Olette's disappearance. Three hours had passed without any signs of the brunette. Although, the boys were beginning to tire and were covered with dirt, sweat, and twigs, they refused to give up.

They rustled bushes and upturned rocks until Pence yelled, "Guys, I found something!"

Hayner and Roxas dropped what they were doing and rushed to Pence's side. "What is it, Pence?" Roxas gasped.

"This," Pence stated grimly, holding up a string of blue beads.

Roxas took the small bracelet and observed it critically. "It's Olette's. The same one her grandmother gave her by the looks of it."

"She would never lose something like that," Hayner huffed.

"She must've dropped it when…" Pence trailed off.

Hayner cursed. "This confirms it."

"What should we do now?" Pence questioned.

"We should take this back to the station. Maybe the dogs can sniff out the kidnapper," Roxas replied, pocketing the jewelry carefully.

Just as the boys were about to return to town, Roxas stopped a few feet before the entrance. He had a queer feeling, like somebody was watching him.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Hayner inquired, also stopping.

"Nothing… I just want to check something," he took the bracelet out and gave it to Hayner. "Go on. I'll be right back." With that, he ran back into the forest.

Ignoring their calls to wait up, Roxas sprinted deep into the forest. He gripped his struggle bat tightly and looked around. The forest was dark and empty. The only light he could see was up above the trees. The dusk sky was colored with cool hues of pink, and purple. Cautiously walking forward, he listened closely. It was silent, save for the incessant chirping of the grasshoppers.

"Yo, Roxas."

The blonde spun around at the sound of his name. "Who's there?" he shouted.

"Fancy meeting you here. Never thought I'd see you again," the voice spoke again, amused.

"Who're you?" Roxas demanding, glaring at the tall figure in black. The cloak concealed his exterior. All he could see was the bottom half of the man's face, lips curled into a sneer.

"Can't remember your old buddy, Roxas? What a shame." The figure shook his head mock-sadly. Although his tone was flippant, there was a tinge of bitterness.

"Why don't you take off your hood? Or do you have something to hide?" Roxas taunted, trying to seem brave and strong.

"Not at all," the man retorted, throwing back his hood. Long spikes of shockingly red hair were revealed. His catlike eyes gazed at him critically. Roxas' eyes widened, astonished for a second. He sure had never met someone like that. Then, recovering his composure, he narrowed his eyes again.

"What are you trying to prove with that toy of yours?" Axel scoffed, thrusting his thumb toward the struggle bat, which Roxas grasped protectively.

"I have yet to see you brandish a weapon," he snapped, soon to regret it.

With a burst of fire, two crimson chakrams appeared in Axel's hands. Flames licked the weapons, dangerously close to the fabric of his gloves, but not engulfing them. He grinned wildly and crouched, like a cat ready to pounce.

Roxas took a defensive stance and went through his options. There was no way he could fight against this supernatural freak without getting burned. But he had no choice. Running away would only lead the man to Twilight Town where many innocents could be injured. Better one sacrifice than many.

The blonde let out a battle cry and charged him. Axel sidestepped him effortlessly and threw his chakram like a boomerang. The bat was instantly set ablaze. Roxas dropped the bat with a startled cry. The redhead caught his chakram the moment the wooden bat turned into ash.

Axel smirked triumphantly, but was secretly let down by the simple victory. The Roxas he knew wouldn't lose that easily.

Too busy gloating, he didn't notice Roxas sneak around back till the last minute. He kicked an old tree as hard as he could, causing it to come crashing down upon Axel. The redhead quickly sliced it in half with a chakram before it hit him.

"Not bad," he admitted. "Still, the Roxas I know could put up a better fight than that."

"I've never met you in my life," the blonde insisted, breathing heavily.

"You're right. Not this life," Axel agreed quietly. "Anyway, are you going to save the girl or not?"

"You kidnapped Olette?" Roxas' voice rose in anger.

"Well, duh, how suspicious can you get?" Axel said, sweeping his arms across his attire.

"You fiend!" he hissed, charging him again.

Axel sighed and evaded again. This time he opened a portal, causing Roxas to rush right in.

"Well, that was easily said and done," the redhead shrugged and followed him in.


	10. Roxas

**Of Hearts and Nobodies **

_Shizuka Usagi _

* * *

Chapter 10

After a black vortex suddenly appeared in his line of attack, Roxas found the floor rushing towards his face. He threw his hands out reflexively before he hit the ground. Pain shot threw his arms as they absorbed the impact. He grunted and stayed in that position, regaining his bearings.

"Ouch. That looked like a nasty fall. But that's what ya get for messing with the best," a familiar, cocky voice came from behind.

The blonde scrambled to his feet and jumped back, eyeing the red haired man guardedly. "Where am I? What did you just do?"

"After all the precious time I took to teach you how to teleport…" Axel sighed, severely disappointed.

Though he wasn't just referring to the time he attempted to tutor him in the ways of teleporting. That was second nature to nobodies within a few days of their birth. The redhead was also let down because it seemed that Roxas had no memory of their friendship.

"What are you talking about? If you're trying to trick me, it isn't going to work," Roxas stated adamantly.

"The tough guy act isn't going to work either. If I recall, I whooped your butt quite easily," Axel reminded, none too modestly.

He was also reminded of Axel's supernatural powers: controlling fire and brandishing magical pinwheels from thin air.

More importantly was the knowledge that he was keeping Olette captive. And he was going to find out where.

"Where's Olette?" Roxas demanded. "If you don't tell me where she is I'll—"

Axel interrupted. "You'll what? Your performance back there was pretty pathetic."

As Roxas was about to protest, Demyx, sitting on the corner of Olette's bed, brought a finger to his lips impatiently. "Shh! Stop yelling or you'll wake the poor girl up."

"Olette?" Roxas repeated, surprised. His icy blue eyes scanned the room and located her in an instant, fast asleep. She seemed a bit thinner and paler than the last time he had seen her, but there was no doubt that she was the same brunette he cared about so deeply.

The pent up anxiety caused his rational to fly out the window. Despite Demyx's warning, he rushed to her side shouting, "Olette, Olette!"

Before they could stop him, he scooped her up into his arms and squeezed her like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, Olette…" he sighed in relief.

"Mmm…Roxas?" The brunette stirred, opening her eyes just a crack. Through her bleary gaze, she focused on the worry creased face that hovered just inches away. His intense blue eyes bore into her dull green ones.

"I'm so glad I found you," Roxas said, his voice laden with emotion. "Are you okay?"

"Now you're appearing in my dreams too. Guess I should play along while the illusion lasts," Olette murmured half awake.

"No, Olette, I'm right here. Please wake up," Roxas begged as she began to doze off again.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Demyx announced, taking the girl from his arms.

Roxas immediately tried to snatch her back. Before he launched himself towards Demyx, Axel grasped his arms tightly in a vice grip. The blonde thrashed about with ten times the strength he had during his skirmish with said redhead, but he was unable to break his hold.

With Olette in tow, Demyx quickly teleported away. Finally, Roxas broke free and turned to kick Axel in the solar plexus. The sudden force caused him to fly across the floor. Despite the wind knocked out of him, he chuckled. "Now that's the Roxas I know."

The redhead wasn't down long before Roxas grabbed a fistful of his collar and forcefully hoisted him up. His calm jade eyes met furious azure ones.

"Where did you take her?" he growled.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend, Roxas?"

"No friend of mine would ever do something like this."

"No friend of mine would ever forget his friends."

Axel threw a punch at the blonde, causing him to release his hold and stumble back. The redhead stood up and brushed himself off as if nothing had happened. The blonde rubbed his jaw, glaring at him angrily from the floor.

"Listen up. If you want the girl back, you'll have to join us."

"Who exactly is 'us'?" Roxas questioned.

"As you can see, we're not in Twilight Town anymore. We're on the World that Never Was, the headquarters of the Organization."

"Another world?" His ears tuned out after he heard the first sentence. How was that possible?

"As you can tell, we're not exactly human. We have unique powers including teleportation."

This guy must belong to the psycho ward or loony bin.

"And you were originally part of the Organization."

This bizarre nightmare had to end eventually.

Axel smirked at the look on his face. "Let's not get into the fine details right away. To put it simply, join us and free Olette or she'll be trapped here forever. Choose your pick."

Roxas decided that nothing made sense anymore.


	11. Shell

**Of Hearts and Nobodies **

_Shizuka Usagi _

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hey, Olette? You awake?"

In response to her name and repeated shakings, Olette reluctantly opened her eyes. Demyx hovered above her with a concerned look on his face. She sat up and looked around the room, sensing that she wasn't in the same one that she was usually... imprisoned in. It was simply furnished with a bed, night table, lamp, and dresser. But in the corner, there was a small collection of instruments, sheet music, and other music related material.

Was this Demyx's room? She didn't know he liked music. She didn't think the Organization was interested in anything other than world domination and attaining hearts. Well, she wasn't sure about world domination. But their means of attaining hearts, whatever it was, definitely involved a lot of destruction and innocent lives being put into peril.

Like Roxas. And hers.

"Am I in your room by any chance, Demyx?" Olette asked.

"Uh… yeah about that. It's a long story. But I'll be sending you back to your room soon." Demyx scratched the back of his head awkwardly and avoided her quizzical look. _It probably wouldn't be the best idea to tell her Roxas was there. I wonder how the confrontation between him and Axel went. _

Olette had the feeling he wasn't going to tell her what had happened unless she discreetly coaxed it out of him. "I see you have a nice collection of musical paraphernalia over there."

"Oh, yeah! Glad you noticed." Demyx jumped at the chance to talk to someone about his musical passion.

It began ever since… well, it originated from his somebody's passion for music. His somebody wasn't the greatest at school, but he was skilled at playing the sitar and other stringed instruments. He had always dreamed of playing in a rock band. As lazy as he was, that was one goal he strived to attain.

First, he needed to obtain a heart. So he could truly enjoy the satisfaction and happiness of achieving his dream. It would distinguish him from his somebody in a way. Maybe he could make the dream come true that his somebody could not.

He didn't just want to be an empty shell. He wanted to be human.

He summoned his sitar out of thin air and began to play a simple tune. Memories of pride and accomplishment surfaced when he saw a smile slowly appear on her face and eyes light up with glee. He remembered how glad his somebody felt when he first performed in the town talent show with hundreds of people watching him, cheering him on. He liked making people smile and laugh.

"That was great, Demyx," Olette praised. "When did you learn to play?"

"My somebody knew how to play," Demyx answered. "Somebodies pass on some of their skills and characteristics on to their nobodies. I guess nobodies are really just… a shell of what we used to be."

He laughed bitterly and then there was a moment of silence. Olette noted that was a hint of sadness in his voice, but it supposed to be just an act, right? Nobodies couldn't feel. They didn't have hearts. Emotions originate from the heart. No matter how human nobodies pretended to be, they could never become human. They could just remember what it was like to be human.

She tried to imagine what it would be like without a heart. To eat, sleep, go to school, hang out with friends, basically live without a trace of emotion. What is it like not able to feel anything? When most people say they feel empty or numb, it is usually the result of depression or loss.

But how does it feel to lose your heart?

Although Demyx was her captor, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She almost felt sorrier for him than she was for her friends and family who were worried sick about her. She didn't even know whether she would ever get to see Twilight Town again or escape alive.

"Demyx, I don't think you and Roxas are just empty shells," Olette began. "I think… you guys are two separate individuals. You guys have a mind to think and plan, right? Doesn't that mean you guys have desires and dreams too?"

Demyx thought about it for awhile. "I guess you could be right. We can make goals and try to fulfill them. Everyone in the Organization all dreams of getting a heart someday. After I get a heart, I want to become a famous musician." He grinned at the idea of it.

"I'm sure you would make a wonderful musician." Olette smiled.

"Thanks, Olette." Demyx smiled. "You're really nice. I wish you didn't have to be here… But you'll probably be able to go home since—oh, nevermind."

Olette sensed that he was trying to cover up something. "Since what?"

Demyx wanted to kick himself for never being able to keep his mouth shut. Her inquiring eyes bothered him. He didn't want to keep lying to her, and he wouldn't get in trouble for telling the truth this time, would he? "Axel brought Roxas here."

"Roxas!" Olette exclaimed. "Where is he? I want to see him!" Her eyes only became more anxious and insistent. She got up from the bed and tugged at his hand.

"I don't think you'd be allowed to—" Demyx began feebly.

"—He's the reason I'm here, right? I'm bait to lure him to this dreadful place! As my kidnapper, it will work in your best interest if he sees me!" Olette's eyes suddenly became hostile and she dropped her hand.

Her eyes reminded him of their real relationship to each other… as captor and captive. For a short time, they had almost become friends. But in the situation they were in, it was impossible to stay that way.

"Very well. Since you put it that way, I will bring him to you right away." His eyes mirrored her serious expression and he backed away from her, disappearing into a realm of darkness. He couldn't help remembering what it was like to feel hurt.

When he left, Olette relaxed a little and sat back down on the bed. She let her head drop into her hands. _I'm sorry, Demyx. But I have to see Roxas. _


	12. Unknown

**Of Hearts and Nobodies **

_Shizuka Usagi _

* * *

Chapter 12

Roxas took a defensive stance a safe distance away from Axel. He honestly had no idea exactly who he was up against. What was all this talk about the Organization and him once being a member? He didn't recall being a member or wanting to join a kooky organization like this. He had never even been to another world.

The Usual Spot gang didn't leave town that often, except to go to the beach and other local areas. He had heard about the existence of other worlds and gummi ships, but it was very time consuming and expensive to travel in space. Few people in his town ever did.

"If I were you, I would give up now and come back to the Organization," Axel advised. "No offense, Roxas, but you stand no chance against us…especially in the state you are in now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas retorted. He wished he had some sort of weapon to attack with. His main objective was to find Olette and get out of there somehow, but these guys in black cloaks with strange powers were making it difficult.

Before Axel could respond, a portal of darkness opened up and Demyx appeared. _That's the guy that took Olette away earlier! _Roxas thought. His fists tightened. What did these guys want from her? Someone was going to pay for messing with them.

"Where did you take Olette?" he demanded. "I'm not going to play your games!"

"Chill out, Roxas. You were always so serious. I'll take you to her." Demyx opened a portal and stepped aside. "After you."

Roxas didn't like how they were addressing him so familiarly. He was sure he had never met Axel or this guy before, but there was something nagging him in the back of his head…

In any case, he had to find Olette first and make sure she was alright. He was suspicious of the black portal. It could've led anywhere. Maybe they were leading him into a trap, but there was only one way to find out. He quickly made his way over to the portal and cautiously looked inside. Then two gloved hands pushed him into the darkness. By the echoing laughter he heard afterwards, he determined that the offender was Axel.

—

Olette looked up when she heard a portal open up in front of her. She jumped off the bed and stared at it expectantly, clasping her hands. _Please let it be Roxas. Please!_

A second later, Roxas stumbled out of the portal, disoriented, but he managed to keep himself from falling.

"Roxas!" He looked up just in time to see the person he desperately searched for running towards him as if he were the very thing that kept her living.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and began to sob into his shoulder. "Oh Roxas, I'm so glad you're okay." _You weren't a dream!_

He returned her embrace welcomingly and the familiar, flowery scent of her hair wafted toward him. "That's what I should be saying, Olette."

Axel and Demyx watched them silently with a mixture of expressions. Axel, unsurprisingly, looked partly apathetic, partly disgusted at this display of affection. Demyx, on the other hand, recalled a memory of when his other half saw a boy holding hands with the girl he liked. His other half had felt jealous and miserable that time because he had tried so hard to win her affection, but she only had eyes for that boy. Like Olette, the girl had a simple but pleasant appearance and kind manner.

Remembering that Olette's captors were not too far, Roxas pulled away and stood protectively in front of her. "Olette and I can't serve this Organization in any way. So why don't you guys just let us go and leave us alone?" He knew that it was highly unlikely that they would release them, but hand to hand combat wouldn't be enough to keep them at bay. Even if they could escape somehow, what would keep the Organization from going after them?

"Sorry, Roxas. No can do," Axel mock apologized. "The Organization needs you. You best play nice now before things get ugly."

"The Superior will do worse than kidnap your friends if you don't cooperate," Demyx added. "For Olette's sake, stop resisting."

Roxas growled and looked back at Olette momentarily. His frustrated sapphire eyes meet her concerned emerald ones. Her safety was priority at the moment. Maybe if he agreed to play along with them now, they would let Olette go free.

"If I agree to join you guys, will you take Olette home safely—no strings attached?" he asked.

"Yep, no strings attached!" Demyx confirmed.

Axel wasn't so sure if that was what Xemnas had in mind. If they took the girl home, Roxas would be sure to follow whenever possible. He would only cooperate so long as Olette was here. The longer she was here and the more she learned, the less likely the Organization would set her free. Knowledge was dangerous. There was no telling if she would ever pass it on to someone that might get in the Organization's way. Now that Namine was no longer in their possession, they couldn't request her to erase memories. When she was no longer of use, it was more than likely that Olette would be disposed of…

"Hey, we should let Xemnas know that Roxas is here," Axel whispered to Demyx. "We'll give him some time to think about whether he'll come peacefully—or by force."

"Oh…right."

With that, Axel disappeared into a black vortex. Roxas and Olette looked at Demyx questioningly.

"We're going to tell the Superior you're here, Roxas. It'll buy you some time to make your decision." _Or plan an escape in vain_, Demyx thought. "Please don't make us keep Olette here. She doesn't deserve to be caught up in all this."

"It's your fault she's involved—" Before Roxas could continue, Demyx was swallowed into a portal of darkness, leaving him and Olette alone.

"What should we do now, Roxas?" Olette asked.

In all honesty, he didn't know what to do at this point. He carried out his first objective, to find Olette. But he wasn't sure how to go about accomplishing the second, to escape from The World that Never Was. He got here with the help of Axel's teleportation, however, he was pretty sure he wouldn't assist them in their trip back.

Seriously, he felt like he and Olette were forced to play characters in a badly written science fiction novel. What kind of… people were they dealing with? Normal people didn't have supernatural powers like teleportation and the ability to control nature. Why did they keep insisting that he was like them? As if he just forgot who he really was. It seemed unlikely that they would let him go without a fight. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't sure if he had much of a chance.

If he couldn't go home safety, at the very least, Olette had to.

Seeing his frustration, Olette put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "We'll figure out a way to get out of here. Think about Hayner, Pence, and the rest of Twilight Town. They're waiting for our safe return."

Roxas admired her courage and persistence. Even though his future was hazy, he would do whatever it took to return her to Twilight Town. "Look, even if I can't—"

"—I'm not going home without you, Roxas," Olette interrupted. The tone in her voice made it clear there was no room for argument. "Don't promise to sacrifice yourself for me."

"Olette…" That was just like her. Not letting others compromise for her sake.

"Maybe I should start by telling you what I've learned over the time I've been here," Olette said. She explained everything that had happened to her from the time she had been captured to the time they had been reunited—except the parts about Roxas.

"So, you're saying that the members of Organization XIII are… nobodies. They have minds to think and plan, but they don't have hearts. They used to be human."

"Yes."

"Their goal is to attain hearts?"

"Yes."

"They want hearts so they can feel."

"Yes. Well, it seems rather simple to just want hearts so they can experience emotions. Organization XIII must have some ulterior motive…"

"I wonder how all this involves me. I'm human, right?" Roxas questioned. He felt ridiculous for doubting that for a second but he had good reason. "How would it benefit me to join this Organization?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're trying to deceive us so we can't discover their true intentions," Olette suggested. Even as she said this, she had a feeling they were being completely honest about Roxas's past membership.

"By the way, the one with the mullet, Demyx, did he give you a hard time?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he try to torture information out of you or something?"

"Oh no… he didn't do me any harm," she answered, smiling slightly. "Demyx is the one who told me a little bit about the Organization—at his own risk. He gave me food and clothes and took care of me while I was here. Although they're both my captors, he was nicer to me than Axel."

When Roxas raised an eyebrow at her, she defended her statements. "I know it could have been an act to get my guard down or something. But I feel like he's not as bad as the others once you get to know him."

"Well… I'm glad he didn't hurt you. But it seems uncanny how Axel addresses me so familiarly, like I used to be his friend or something." Roxas looked more than bewildered. "Honestly, I knew his name before you told me. It just sort of popped in my head while I was thinking."

Olette ruminated silently for a while before speaking. "Actually, Roxas, there's something I should show you…"

From her pocket, she pulled out a small, black notebook with 'XII' written in white. Yesterday, Demyx had almost walked in on her reading it a second time, and she had hastily stuck it in her pocket instead of stuffing it back into the night table. Since she was asleep earlier that day, she obviously didn't foresee Demyx taking her to his room. But she was glad that she had the journal now that she wasn't in Roxas's room. She felt hesitant to show it to him but he had a right to know. After all, he wrote in the book himself some time ago.

But… she didn't want him to feel like he was living a lie. He was supposed to have lived in Twilight Town his whole life, but according to the book, he had lived on this world for awhile. It didn't make any sense to her. The book didn't go into detail about his arrival to this world, his departure, and his arrival to Twilight Town. She figured he didn't keep his journal very up to date or didn't want any of the other members accidentally taking a peek into his private thoughts. He was never really the type to write about his thoughts and feelings. Roxas and Hayner would probably find it too feminine.

"What it is?" he asked, a little distracted. He had starting poking around the room, pressing his hands against the walls and doors, looking for an exit. There had to be a secret passage or something. Was teleportation the only way to get around the place they were in? What was the point of having doors painted on the wall? To tease the prisoners and show them there was no way out?

Roxas imagined the worry-stricken faces of the inhabitants of Twilight Town. Their parents and Hayner and Pence were probably freaking out by now. Not only was Olette gone, but he too. They were probably searching the forest for him, since that was the last place he was before he got abducted. Nobody would search alone anymore.

Aggravated, he yelled and kicked the door in desperation. Right afterwards, a black portal of darkness opened up out of nowhere. Roxas jumped back in surprise, almost bumping into Olette. They stared at it for a few seconds, half expecting someone to come out and tackle them. But nothing happened. The darkness around the edges of the vortex just started to swirl and crackle faintly.

"How did that happen?" Olette asked, her voice trembling slightly with trepidation.

"I don't know… but it might be our only way out." Roxas took a hold of Olette's hand. "Don't let go, okay?"

She gave him a small nod and together, they entered into the unknown.

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, it's been almost two years since I updated. I just decided to pick this up again after playing KH2 for the second time over winter break. Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated. How can I make this story better? What are the good aspects and things I should improve on? Feedback helps me become a better writer. **


End file.
